A Glare Battle
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Finally! Two of Raimon's 'Glaring Masters' FACE-OFF against each other in a glaring battle! Will the so called dark side striker; Tsurugi win? Or will it be the serpent striker; Kurama? WHO WILL WIN? Or maybe... someone else wins it all...? And can you imagine what chaos happens if the photo is posted and tagged to everyone they know?


**This is practically one of my shortest fanfics... LOL XD Read and review!**

* * *

**Fanfic: A Glare Battle**

**In Raimon's soccer club...**

There they were... the two persons... PROCLAIMED TO BE THE GLARING MASTERS... Yes... the two glaring masters... Were none other than Kurama Norihito and Tsurugi Kyousuke... They were sitting comfortably in their respective tables when...

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Tenma barged in and as usual, he greeted everyone too noisily again...

"Well... other than Tenma greeting us... Coach isn't around yet..." Kariya said with a sigh... IT WAS SO BORING! Kariya then stared at the two proclaimed GLARING MASTERS. A thought suddenly popped at his mind.

"To make things more interesting... I SUGGEST A MATCH OFF BETWEEN TWO 'CERTAIN PERSONS'!" Kariya suggested as he stood up.

"If you're going to match off both Shinsuke and Tenma on WHO is more an obsessed soccer freak, don't bother none of them will win because when Coach was young back then, HE WAS PROCLAIMED THE MOST OBSESSED SOCCER FREAK. Tenma and Shinsuke have a long way to go..." Sangoku said to which both Tenma and Shinsuke looked at everyone with a "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well... Kidou-san told us that if Endou-kantoku couldn't play soccer for even ONE day, he would madly roll on the bed saying 'I wanna play'! 'I wanna play'!" Sangoku explained as Tenma and Shinsuke fell to the ground since they really where NOT that obsessed.

"NO! That wasn't what I was gonna suggest! I meant that Kurama-senpai and Tsurugi should have a glaring contest!" Kariya reasoned.

Akane prepared her video camera to record this.

...

...

...

Every other Raimon member stared at Tsurugi and Kurama.

"Hmph. Let's get this finished Kurama" Tsurugi said as he stood up.

"Agreed." Kurama said as he also stood up.

Both people exchanging two heated glares.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

YES, No one has blinked... amazingly and both of them are still glaring intensely at each other.

"This is getting intense" Hikaru said as he bitted off his nails.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

After 30 minutes... the glares turned into thunder as it looked like it was a war on which 'lightning' will hit the other persons eyes.

"So this is how intense it would be..." Kirino said.

"Huh...? 30 minutes has passed and Coach is still isn't around here yet..." Sangoku said.

"Wait a minute... Where's Shindou?" Kirino said as he looked around and he wasn't there. He saw from afar that Kariya was smirking.

"Okay... what did you just do?" Kirino said, asking Kariya his deceiving plan.

"Oh... it's nothing Kirino-senpai!" Kariya said with a smile.

Kirino rolled his eyes, "Please Kariya, that 'fake' personality doesn't work on me."

Kariya turned to his real personality again and said, "Fine, let's just say he went to a 'Piano Concerto'"

Kirino didn't question any further what Kariya did as he sighed and continued watching the two proclaimed 'Glaring Masters'

* * *

**1 hour later...**

"GAAAAAAAH! STOP THIS CONTEST!" Kariya shouted to the two persons.

"You just ruined everything! And wasn't it YOU who suggested to do this?" Kurama shouted.

"Well... this is getting BORING! That's why I suggest a game change." Kariya said with his deceptive smile.

"Okay, now what?" Tsurugi asked.

"You guys EXCHANGE glares... and the winner will be whoever has the SCARIEST, DEADLIEST GLARE!" Kariya suggested.

The other two looked each other in a silent moment, then they both nodded.

"Tsurugi! YOU FIRST!" Kariya said as they took positions again.

_**~GLARE ON~!**_

_*GLARE!*_

Tsurugi glared his most famous glare... his signature "TWIN GLARE" which earned him lots of fangirls.

Kariya and the others clapped at Tsurugi's performance.

"That's all you've got?" Kurama said, as he lifted up his hair that was covering his left eye.

"He's... he's planning on using his most powerful glare!" Hikaru said as Kurama's left eye was still closed.

"Get ready Tsurugi..." Kurama said as he slowly opened his left eye...

_*GLARE!*_

_*BAAAM!*_

Tsurugi backed away as Kurama showed the reason why he was one of the glaring masters.

Yes, he always kept his unused eye under his bangs...

Because of this...

His left eye was the scariest eye ever... and making it into a glare... was the worst nightmare for everyone. Hence, his glare was called the "Nightmare Glare".

"Okay! We seem to have a winner!" Kariya said clapping his hands and raising Kurama's arm, signifying that he's the champion.

_*BOLT*_

The door suddenly opened... to reveal...

A VERY FRUSTRATED SHINDOU... A REALLY FRUSTRATED ONE!

"Ahhh... Shindou...!" Kariya stuttered.

"Kariya...! YOU BASTARD! Tricking others is okay, BUT DECEIVING ME?" Shindou said, his eyes weren't shown that much but he had dark aura around him signifying he was really angry.

Kariya started backing away. "Errrr... ummm... let me explain Shindou-senpai, it's a misunderstanding! I thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT? YOU TRICKED ME TELLING THERE WAS A PIANO CONCERTO! YOU BASTARD!" Shindou said, approaching Kariya slowly.

"Waaaa! I'm sorry!" Kariya said, terrified of Shindou.

"Anyways, getting back Kurama... I ASK A REMATCH!" Tsurugi shouted to which he suddenly gained the attention of an angry Shindou.

"NO... SCREAMING AT THE CLUB ROOM!" Shindou shouted, finally showing his eyes.

And... he glared at the two. YES, THIS WAS SHINDOU TAKUTO... Only that he had a "DEATH GLARE" eyes.

Kurama and Tsurugi backed away to which Tsurugi said, "Sorry".

"Glad to hear that... getting back to business..." Shindou said as he looked at Kariya with his 'Death Glare' eyes. Kariya gulped.

"PRESTO TURN!" Shindou shouted as he dashed towards Kariya and took him by his jacket and dragged him outside.

The others were just speechless as they watched Kariya scream outside...

"HEEEELP!" Kariya kept on screaming and screaming outside.

"Well... I'm taking back what Kariya said... Kurama you aren't the winner... Shindou is..." Hikaru said to which everyone nodded... YES, Shindou's 'Death Ordering Glare' was scary... and has won the Glaring Battle.

Guess who took a photo of all of this commotion?

Akane did.

* * *

**At Akane's house...**

_**Email:ShindouAkaneHarmony**_

_**Password:Shindouismine**_

_**Log in successful**_

Akane doing the scariest thing for others... SHE WAS RAPIDLY TAGGING EVERYONE SHE KNEW IN TOP SPEED ABOUT SHINDOU'S 'DEATH ORDERING GLARE!'

**Comments on Shindou's 'Death Ordering Glare'**

Matsukaze Tenma: Seriously... THAT SCENE SCARED ME!

Hayami Tsurumasa: WHY IS NO ONE BELIEVING ME THAT IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Hamano Kaiji: Here I go again... Hayami... please don't skip your therapy lesson...

Tsurugi Yuuichi: SO THIS IS WHAT DEFEATED MY YOUNGER BROTHER...

Tsurugi Kyousuke: I REFUSE TO ACCEPT DEFEAT!

Kariya Masaki: Give it up... Shindou almost killed me... He shot me with Fortissimo and Harmonics... =_='

Matsukaze Tenma: O_o

Tsurugi Kyouske: O_o

Tsurugi Yuuichi: O_o

Yamane Akane: Shin-sama is so cute!

Seto Midori: THAT'S CUTE? And didn't you SEE? He almost killed Kariya!

Nishizono Shinsuke: O_o

Nishiki Ryouma: You girls have a different way to define 'cute'.

Seto Midori: 'You girls'? WHY ARE YOU INCLUDING ME!"

Nishiki Ryouma: It's nothing like THAT!

Seto Midori: Get ready tomorrow Nishiki...!

Nishizono Shinsuke: O_o

Matsukaze Tenma: O_o

Hayami Tsurumasa: O_o

Hamano Kaiji: Umm, what's with the O_o?

Hayami Tsurumasa: It's the face of the 'end of the world'

Matsukaze Tenma: It's the face of being surprised... not 'the end of the world'

Hamano Kaiji: That's it... I'm going with you on your THERAPY LESSONS!

Hayami Tsurumasa: NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE PSYCHOLOGISTS!

Kariya Masaki: =_=' seriously...?

Shindou Takuto: Tell me WHY I shouldn't KILL you all tomorrow?

Yamane Akane: I wouldn't post this without reason Shin-sama! I have a photo of you WITHOUT your SHIRT! Do you want THAT to be around EVERYONE'S FACEBOOK?

Shindou Takuto: Errr... nevermind!

* * *

**End of Fanfic**

Yes, like I said, it was really just a short one. Read and review! XD (YES! SHINDOU WON THE GLARING BATTLE! XD) Yes... I favour Shindou XD I know that there are lots of candidates for the glaring battle, but I just wanted to keep it simple XD

Kariya, you just had to be mean to Hayami's 'therapy lessons' XD

Read and review... SO THAT AKANE MIGHT POST THOSE PHOTOS OF SHINDOU BEING SHIRTLESS! (Well... in other terms, that means I MIGHT make a fanfic of Akane posting photos of Shindou being shirtless XD)


End file.
